This invention generally pertains to the art of locking assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking assembly which is used to lock a fluorescent lamp in the socket of an associated lampholder.
The invention is particularly applicable to straight-line type fluorescent lamps and will be described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications, and may also be adapted to use in many other environments in which it is necessary to secure in place axially rotatable bodies which have pins or other protrusions extending therefrom into associated sockets or retainers.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to securely lock fluorescent lamps in their associated sockets or holders. One prior type of locking device grips the lamp through a complex spring and lever arrangement. Such device, however, is not self-actuating, and the installer must remember to fully engage the mechanism before it will function effectively. Moreover, because the arrangement is complicated, it is expensive and sometimes prone to failure.
Another prior locking device includes a flexible insulator piece mounted directly to the lampholder. Upon installation of the lamp, the insulator piece rotates slightly to engage detents. This type of device, however, is not intended for use in environments where severe vibration is encountered, eg., factory or industrial and shipboard applications.
Yet another prior locking device includes a loose plastic clip which snaps over a standard lampholder and has a channel to engage the lamp pins. This system generally is used during shipment of the lamp fixture in an assembled condition, and it generally is contemplated that the lamp clips will be discarded after installation. In order to retain the lamp clips, the installer must follow special instructions and remember to reinstall the clips. Such clips also are not designed for use in long-term, severe vibration environments.
For high vibration environments such as marine or shipboard installations, several types of pedestal and plunger type lampholders have previously been utilized. These lampholders are, however, not usable in traditional short width shipboard designs such as the "T" bar drop-in fluorescent fixture design or the low profile fluorescent fixture design. Lampholders of the butt-on type do offer a shallow depth, but such lamps are held in the lampholders by light detents in the electrical contacts and, thus, do not prevent rotation of the lamp in the lampholder and displacement of the lamp under severe vibration conditions.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved securing assembly which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.